The Adventure of a lifetime
by IIII Winter Wolf IIII
Summary: Our heroes have passed, moved on, to a different world leaving their friends behind. Living in a new world is confusing and hard for our heroes (Annabeth and Percy). But unexpected twists has been keeping Annabeth and Percy close, and yet so far. What if their king sends then on a mission back to earth. Will they want to spend their time with their vile and primative human friends?
1. Friendship and love to the Last breath

**Hi. I read this story again after months and was horrified by the amount of mistakes I had made so I decided to redo the chapters. Please give it a chance. This is a second run for the Adventure of a Lifetime. I have been fantisising about this story for weeks and I just wanted re relaunch it.**

**Henrie Locker over and out**

* * *

**We are brothers in arms.**

We are brothers in arms.

Helmos pov.

I was lying on the ground. The battle was over This day had written history. Two thousand elves and thirty-five thousand of the remaining humans had put up a stand. We had managed to hold out for 4 days. In those 4 days we all had all become brothers and sisters. The highest elven lord and the lowest human banner boy saw each other as equals. Chaos had enslaved the minds of thousands of humans on our world and sent them against us.

Now the Valley is littered with over a hundred thousands dead. In death we were all united. I curse silently. We had won. The battle was won. I had survived the day but I had gotten a leg injury and couldn't move anymore. Around me I could hear the cry of a few wounded and in my nose laid the smell of death. Suddenly someone grabs my arm and turns me on my back. Through my swollen eyes I could make out a figure dressed in white and silver. A deep, clear, melodic voice reached my ears. " You will not die here my brother." I almost laughed. It was an elf. Five days ago was the first time in my life that I had held a sword in my 30 years. Before that I had been a poor farmer. A week ago the only thing I had ever heard of elves were stories that we told each other around the fire. If someone had told me then that an elf would call me brother in a weeks time...I would have called him crazy.

He grabbed me by a strap of my armor and pulled me up and steadied me. Behind him stands a woman with black hair. She also was clad in armor. More I could not make out. The warrior that steadied me was carrying a blood covered sword in his free hand. "What now?" I ask. "We have made it and can leave the field now. You're families have left this world to a world called earth. They have been taken in by a village called Athens." We wander over the endless field. There where humans and elves lying around everywhere. Here and there were small groups of survives. Finally my vision clears and could recognize the man steadying me. Before the first battle he had held the speech that rallied us. He was the one that led us. It was Farodin. The king of Albenmark. I would definitely have a story to tell ones I saw my wife again. Farodins armor and cape was covered in grime and blood. His face was covered in dried tears.

His companion didn't look better but they still radiated Power.

Another elf ran up to us. "We have counted the survivors we could round up. There are a little over four thousand humans left." I was shocked. So many dead. "How many elves survived?" The unknown elf said silent for a second. "There are 17 of us left." I couldn't trust my ears. 17 had survived. Suddenly I recognizes someone running up to us. Yesterday I had stumbled during the battle. She was the elf that I had helped me up and for the next few hours she was my best friend until she had taken a spear for me. I had held her in my arms while she was dying but likely a healer had taken her away. I hadn't even learned her name jet she had almost sacrificed herself for me. Her chest was heavenly bandaged. Then she reached me and threw her arms around my and sobbed. I took her into my arms. "I'll take him." She said to Farodin and walked up. I knew then that we would be inseparable friends for the rest of my Life. I had a wife that I loved but she had becomemy sister. What is you're name?" I ask her. " My name is Silvana." " This used to be called the summer set Valley. From this moment on this shall be the Valley of tears." Arora said sadly.

Friendship and love to the Last breath.

Percy pov.

Suddenly Annabeth and looked down in shock. A bronze blade stuck out of her chest and she slowly started sliding toward the ground revealing James son of Hermes. As an explanation James has had an obsessive crush on Annabeth and marring me in Vegas didn't make him too happy.

As she slid down James looked at me and spat " I deserved her and you stole her. She should have been with me but you took her away. If I can't have her no one will." At this my muscles unfroze and a pulled Riptide oh of my pocket and uncapped it. I heard myself bellow in rage as I charged him. James pulled out a gun and pointed it at me and fired away as I closed on him. Sensing the path of the bullets I deflect the first and second of my blade but the next three hit me in the chest. Finally I reached him and swung the blade at his side.

James tried to dive to one side but was to slow and the sword hits him and opens up his shoulder following with a strike to the temple with flat of the blade. Suddenly the world started spinning and when my vision clears I was looking into Annabeth´s eyes. She grabs my hand and mouths I love you. Pulling her close I kiss her and whisper into her ear. "I love you too". Then she stops breathing. From the cabins I hear loud screams and people calling our names. Couldn't they be quiet. Annabeth was dead, all should be silent. Then someone turned my head to the sky and there was Thalia with tears in her eyes, she was screaming our names. It sounded as if the voice came from a great distance. There were Annabeth´s gray eyes again and a peaceful calm spread through me as all went black and quiet.

Thalia pov.

Almost the camp was watching the two lovebirds. It took a massive amount of resources two weeks ago to get the percabeth a chance to flee camp and go on a trip to Vegas to get married because it had to happen without James finding out. The son of Hermes came to camp about one month after the giant war and fell hard for Annabeth. Only problem for him is that she was engaged to Percy even If we didn't know it yet at that point . Percy had proposed in secret as soon as we returned to camp. Then James came and started stalking Annabeth and trying to win her over. Since every one adored the percabeth James didn't have any friends but did that stop him? No it didn't.

He, believed that Annabeth was his possession and even once tried to drag her off but she beat him up really bad and after that Percy had almost killed him. Two weeks later he left med bay and stated following Annabeth around...again. Percy and Annabeth were joined by the hip since Percy had gotten himself abducted by that goddess and then the two of them fell into Tartarus together, so there was a lot of tension between Percy and James. Percy frequently let out his frustration on James and got into trouble for it. So the two left to get married without James being able to pull something off. James found out they had left when he overheard some campers so he found out they were getting married. He threw a tantrum and tried to force the campers to tell them were they left to so he could "Stop Annabeth from making a great mistake." (his words not mine).

When nobody told him were they had left too he had thrown a non stop tantrum untill they returned. When he laid eyes on Annabeth again he tried to drag her off which got him a kick against the shins. Then he begged her to be with him at wich point Annabeth laughed at him exasperated. (Yes, normaly it wasn't nice but James disgusted her)When Annabeth was finished with laughing at her he attacked Percy wich got him beat up. When the word about James episode spread through camp me and me hunters (who stayed at camp permanently at camp since the giant war) cracked and swore to get the newly married couple a peaceful uneventful honeymoon at camp if needed with deadly force but surprisingly we weren't needed.)

James didn't leave his cabin and didn't stop muttering and crying. pathetic? Possibly. But nobody cared. Anyway, this was the last time we would see the two for a whole year. They were planning to move to Florida to 1. Be alone for them selves. 2. Get a Family started? 3. Get away from James. Ohh well... They came from the forest were they were doing...okay lets not finish this thought. So anyway. They were coming toward us through the high grass and suddenly Percy stumbled and disappeared.

A few second later he reappeared again and the two started laughing and stumbled again.(We spys were also holding our stomach) As they stumbled out of the high grass onto the cut grass something moved behind Annabeth and she and Percy froze. Annabeth started falling over revealing James. James yelled Something at Percy and then Percy´s sword appeared in his hand. At this I started sprinting towards them, the campers and hunters close only heals. As we ran we heard a terrible battle cry filled with pain and rage as Percy charges toward James and the air was filled with a row of gun Percy reached and two stroke later James was lying on the ground then he collapsed next to Annabeth. I yelled their names as panic tore through but to no reply then Percy pulled Annabeth close to his body. Finely I arrived and to my horror Annabeth was really pale. I knelt next to them and saw how close their faces were. They looked like they were just cuddling like they always did at the beach or in Percy bed at night, but all the blood ruined the fantasies.

The two greatest heros in Greek and Roman history had gotten overpowered by a madman on their honeymoon. Now my tears were flowing freely I grab Percy´s face and turned it to me and the look in his eyes. His stormy green eyes were a terrible, frightening sight. They were filled with pain, sorrow, fear, hatred and a dominating rage and a cry for vengeance. I almost cringed away. Suddenly something changed and Percy grew paler and stopped breathing.

I felt for a pulse and to my disrepair there was nothing. I heard myself scream his name. He blinked ones and I let go of him to check on the motionless Annabeth. His face turned back to her and a small smile reached the corner of his lips. Then his eyes lost focus and turned to green orbs. Now I start crying. Annabeth didn't have any Pulse either. I heard voices all around crying or screaming. Someone snaked his arms around me and I buried my face in someones shoulder as grief consumed me.

Annabeth Pov

The coldness was quickly spreading through my chest . Suddenly there were those beauty full green eyes. I manage to grab his hands and almost laugh at how hard it was. "I love you" I tried to tell him. Hopefully he heard it. Then I felt him pull me close to his body and his lips are on mine. Darkens consumed me and I couldn't help but think that I had a good run even If it was to short but then... an eternity with Percy wouldn't have been enough.

I slipped into the void waiting for Thanatos to claims me.

**Hi. How are you. I know I already did this story but there were so many mistakes that I just couldn´t stand it. And after KingmakerN spent man Reviews flattering me and telling me how great this story is I was forced to redo it and start now. *yes I do hate you for this*. **

**So enjoy and you better give me a few Reviews. **

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	2. Dreams of the dead

**Have fun.**

**To KingmakerK: You so are.**

Chapter 2: Dreams of the dead

Have fun.

To KingmakerK: You so are.

The floor seems to be neither cold nor warm, not hard nor soft. To my suprise I felt a warm body pressed against mine. I breathed in a well-known salty scent of a green-eyed son of Poseidon to be precise, my husband´s scent. Wait wait wait. I am dead? Ahh Damn. I hate not knowing something. I got stabbed through the back. Of course I died but then why am I still thinking? Shouldn't I be talking to Thanatos or some judges in the underworld? Damn I hate not knowing. If I were awake Percy would laugh at me. Then it hit me. Percy also was dead. He got shot in the chest three times.

So this sucks. I'm cuddling with the body of my dead husband. Suddenly I feel a warm breath on my face. The air smells like the sea...like Percy..okay everyone stop moving. What the hell is going on. We are supposed to be dead. If this is a joke I'm going to kill him. Who would do something like this. Thals ...no she wouldn't be that cruel. The Stoll Brothers? No, they did funny, really annoying pranks But they would never hurt someone like this. If I could just open my eyes... so I try to open them a bit. Sadly my eyelids feel like led. So I do the best thing possible in the current situation. I go back do sleep. "Annabeth" someone asks tentatively like he's not sure If I really am here. Off course I'm here. Ask me. I can tell you. What a Seaweed brain. Wait Seaweed brain? Percy! In one great struggle I force my eyes open and stare into two mesmerizing, loving green eyes.

"Percy! Percy!" I screamed and crushed my lips against his and then rolled on top of him. Suddenly I notice we were naked and I wasn´t the nice little girl my father and cabin mates thought I was so I did do some things with Percy. (Okay.. my father didn't know I was married, nor did he know I was engaged in the first place. He would go ballistic If he knew I married before I turned 19. Ohh and did I mentione all the times Percy and I locked our selves in Percy´s cabin? Well we wern´t just kissing.) Now that I think of it I haven't thought of him since Percy got stolen by that bitch Hera. Stupid ADHD I always get to distracted. Anyway the little girl part of me was screaming for me to stop and to blush. The perverted more dominant part of me half of me told me to hang precautions and just follow all my desires. Much to soon Percy broke away.

"Were are we?" I asked noticing the white light all around me. We stood up and I look into the most beautiful face I had ever seen. He had dark blue almost black eyes and something that looked like rainbows dancing over the outer edge of his irises. Then it hit me that they didn´t look like rainbows. They looked like Auroras. He also pale skin and long, snow white hair and pointed ears. The newcomer was very tall and had the body of a fencer and a swimmer. He was wearing a white T Shirt and white jeans.

On a sapphire encrusted belt hung a long one and a half handed sword in a black sheath. The sword had a beautiful black lever handle. The pummel had a dark blue gem embedded into it. The cross guard and the rest of the metal was fashioned from a pale silver. All in all he looked like an Ice prince. A cold silver aura surrounds him. Than a cold smile breaks his face" Greetings Annabeth Athena Chase and Percy Poseidon Jackson. My name is Farodin"

We arose and looked around. Where ever we were it has no horizon, no sky or ground, just white light. I look down at myself only to see soft skin. The big wound in my stomach was gone then I notice that all other scars I ever had are missing, just perfect untouched skin...

Looking to Percy, I notice the same thing. The three holes in his chest are missing so is every other evidence of a hard dangerous Live.

"Damn ADHD stay focused" I sold myself. So I turn my attention back to the unknown person before us. He had a beautiful elegant cut face, dark red lips. Pointed ears sticking threw his long white hair.

He is garbed in a white tunic and a white jeans that gave wich gave him together with his perfect snow white skin a timeless look. The cross guard and the Pommel of his sword were fashioned form a pale silver. Fine carvings decorated the metal. A dark blue stone was embedded in he handle.

If I had to guess form of his body and face I would say he would be around 15 but the white light made it almost impossible to be sure. His eyes told a different story together. They were a dark sapphire blue, almost black deep Pools.

As he studied us my skin started to tingle slightly. Okay. definitely not human nor was he 15. I thought to myself until Percy shook me out of my thought.

"Who are you and what is this place?", he demanded. Such a Seaweed brain, Always insulting or being disrespectful to people who could kill him.

But the newcomer just smiled.

I couldn´t help but glare at him."How do you know our names and who are you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I am the beginning of your way and I've been watching over you from the shadows."

I groaned "Uh. Please don't tell me you are one of the ones who always like to speak in riddles."

Farodin grins." Forgive me. I am forbidden to tell you anything important about myself. The only way I am allowed to say anything is by hinting. Anyway this is about you two and not myself. I am one who as claim on both of you even if you don't yet know in what way. If you want to learn more you will have to find out by other means."

Percy voiced the question that I was also asking myself. " Why are we here? Are we dead?"

They boy...or what ever he was chuckled" Well you just did die didn't you?"

Percy scratched his head" Yes. I think so. Shouldn't we be heading to the underworld?"

Farodin rolled his eyes" I grant some mortals, half gods or even some gods who pass on a place on my court"

Me had to pin it." What are the requirements that divide who may join and who doesn´t."

Farodin gazes at me, his face impassive." I am the Patron of Heroes. Those who prove themselves in the ideals I stand for will be offered a seat.

Me:" Do you do this often?"

" By your time standards not very often. The last time was seven years ago. She was a nine-year old girl and the time before that was hmm about 2500 years ago in your Parents homeland."

Percy pressed on." What do you mean by joining a court. What do we do?"

" What ever you please. Travelling to other worlds of spend your time studying."

I, being my suspicious self just had to ask." What would the catch be?"

" You will most likely never see your friends and family again but you will have each other and you will make new friends."

To my surprise Percy found a question earlier then I did." You mentioned other worlds. Are there others? And what happens if we decline."

He just folled his" Yes there are. If you decline you will go to he underworld and will never see Annabeth again."

" What do you mean with out me. Do I not have a choice?" I piped up at ones.

" Yes. you do but you will not stay in the underworld.

Me (now confused):" What do you mean?"

Farodin:" I mean nothing. I was just stating facts. It isn't my story to tell so don't ask."

Percy and I look at each other. "Is it worth it?" I ask

"Only you can answer that question but I can promise you peace or the Adventure of a Lifetime. One thing is clear. Eternity will not be enough for the two you." He reply's now smiling softly like he was enjoying an inside joke, then it hit me. " You are offering us immortality?"

Farodin:" Yes. And a lot more wich you will learn over time."

Percy grabs my hand and turns to face me an grins before he asks, " You have already agreed to spend a lifetime with me." Then he blushes and ask quietly, almost whispering, " You me...for all Times?"

Now I can feel myself smile like an Idiot. He leans down and we kiss. Then I whisper in his ear: " He is right. Eternity with you wouldn't be enough for me." I face Farodin. " We accept."

He smiles softly. " We will meet soon. The way you will have to find on your own. Walk through the forest until you reach a river. Then walk stream until you reach the falls. There is a path. Follow it until you reach a small Lake. Someone who know the rest of the way will meet you there. The white light around us started dimming until darkens consumed all. The Last moment before all faded Farodin clear melodic voice rang out, "Good Luck".

Thalia pov.

The Person holding me pulled me up and led me back to the mess hall. We sat down on the steps. I looked up and saw that it was Nico. He put a arm around me and I accepted the offer of companionship. The next few days passed heading slowly. Some campers had tried to kill James in his sickbed but Chiron stopped them.

As punishment James would have to go one month without desert. Before you say anything let me explain. Campers die all the time. They are killed by monsters or in trailing (like capture the Flag). Accident happen and every one knows the risks so camp tried to encourage people to be more careful. There had never been murder inside camp and no one expected it so the other rule appetite. Anyway.

It was decided that all cabins should help with the shroud. As a surprise to everyone when James woke up he was a hole different person. A much more likable person, it was as if his madness had lifted but know one was really to Forgive and nobody was really to forget. Nico, Grover and I drove out to NY to tell Percy´s mother.

Telling Percy´s mother sucked. There was a lot of crying and we stand there for the night and told story´s. Then we drove down to San Francisco to tell Annabeth´s father. He threw a tantrum about Annabeth getting married without telling him and he got angry at Percy for not asking for his permission to marrie his daughter until he heard that Percy died. At that point he demanded to speak with Annabeth forcing us to tell him that Annabeth had also died. Mr. Chase then had a breakdown. A Day later at the funeral. The shroud lay in the middle of the cabin ring. To our surprise everyone had come. The whole Olympian counsel and the Romans too. Percy and Annabeth were Laid on the with white flowers decorated shroud. My two fallen friends were wearing their full battle armor. Everyone sat down as Zeus walked to the Podium behind the shroud. Zeus held a long speech about how heroic and the life of the two. Yes, they were heroes but the rest didn't fit them in the slightest. Poseidon had Tears in eyes and most of the other gods seamed to be sad to.

Artemis also had tears in her eyes. To my surprise even Athena´s eyes were red and swollen and she looked like she had cried a lot but while she was sitting there her face was impassive as ever. So as Zeus´s voice drowned on I slowly started to tune him out. Finally Nico and I stood and walk up to the shroud. We both grabbed a torch and stood on either side of our friends. I looked down at them. They looked beautiful. Both looked peaceful and calm. Even on their deathbeds hey were Holding hands. Suddenly Hades appeared out of thin air. With all eyes on him he took one breath. "Percy and Annabeth are ...mumble...mumble." he mumbled.

Athena rolled her eyes." We can't hear you Hades. Speak louder!"

Hades (blushing like crazy):" Percy and Annabeth didn't arrive in the underworld. Thanatos can't even find them."

Poseidon (Really confused): "What do you mean you can't find them?"

Hades:"They disappeared as soon as there hearts stopped beating.

**Ha. Here you are. I hope you had fun.**

**p.s. Reviews do make me work faster...just so you know... please please Review.**

**Chapter 3: On the road**

**Ha. Here you are. I hope you had fun.**

**p.s. Reviews do make me work faster...just so you know... please please Review.**


	3. On the road

**So. I know I am only reworking this story from scratches but I am not getting any Reviews.**

**To KingmakerN: Yes. Tease me ...please. **

Annabeth pov.

I'm curled up against something warm and it has his arms around me. My eyes flutter open and reveal Percy.

Then I notice our surroundings. We were lying on a clearing. So it all really happened, I slowly realise. I nudge Percy softly in the ribs but he ignores me.

"Percy, wake up" I whisper. His eyes fly open.

" Were are we?" "I don't Know. I suppose on a clearing."

We get up and take our bearings On the ground next to us two backpacks are lying. Both Percy and I are wearing our camp cloths and tracking boots but they don't have any hole´s in them. Inside our backpacks is food, tinder and matches a few bandages a water skin .

One of the bags also has a long silver dagger or a short sword and a matching sheaf inside it. "Well Riptide is still inside my pocket." He takes the deadly pen our and uncaps it. It turns into a Greek style bronze sword. Afterward he turns it back into a pen and puts back in his pocket.

"So since I don´t have a weapon I suppose the bag with the dagger is mine." Percy nods and we get ready to leave. "Wich way are we suppose to go?" "Let´s just walk straight on. Staying here won't help us." So we start walking.

Percy: "So Wise girl. Who do you think Farodin is?"

Me: "I've never even heard of him but I think he is a premortal. Did you see his pointed ears?"

Percy: " Yes like in lord of the rings. But if he is a premortal can't he change his apprentice at will."

Me: "I do not know. Age does funny things to any being. I think the gods were also different when they were young."

Percy:" Have you ever thought about the possibility that gods are also only chess figures." I look at him surprise. Normally he doesn't think about those kind of things.

Me: I don't know. But I'm quite sure we are not on earth anymore."

Percy:" Okay. Sorry but how did you manage to jump to this topic this fast any why do you think that?"

Me: "Because no one has tried to contact us. We are walking through the open, not hiding and the gods haven't found us and they would really be interested in why we are still alive and this place just seems different, the air seems clearer. Everything is different but somehow I can't exactly place what's different."

We continued the next few hours until we reached a creek. There we drink as much as we can and fill our water skins. Suddenly I notice that somehow my water skin isn't filling up. Before me the water starts rising from its bed and forms to into a big sphere 5ft in diameter. Then the sphere suddenly rolls toward me and engulfs me. Panic starts to rise in me until the water suddenly remembers the concept of gravity and drops to the ground and splashes everywhere.

I turned Percy who is grinning like crazy. "Seaweed brain. You didn't just really do that." Percy tuns pail and tries to run away but I jump on his back and rap my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He stumbles a another few steps and lands face forward in the water.

He turns around our lips meet.

–-linebreaker-

We just finished supper were now looking into the fire. Then Percy and I lay back down in the Grass. We look into the brightest star filled sky I have ever seen. Just as I curled up against his side it comes to me that I have never seen these constellation before in my were there ever so many visible on earth. It looked like those enhance Photos.

Percy pov.

For the first time no crazy dreams from the gods... Smiling to myself I pack our bags. Annabeth already had packed hers and as impatiently standing there with her new dagger strapped to her leg. Since we arrive here she seemed even more beautiful than usual.

Her skin had lost the lite grayish tinge it had since Tartarus. Her cheeks were flushed slightly and her hair also seems to flow down her back in golden waves. Her eyes had back there old happy sparkle they had before the wars.

She really looks like a goddess in the sunlight...

"Checking me out seaweed brain?" She pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Why wouldn't I?" I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder and Annabeth blushed. Then we finally were on our way.  
The next 3 days ran pretty much the same. In the morning we get up. Eat breakfast, walk, talk, make out, some more walking combined with talking and joking around, lunch, then more walking and talking, making out again and then walking that we had supper. Another very serious make out session involving sex. A bit of cuddling and then sleeping and after that the whole chicle starts from the beginning again.

-line breaker-

You could hear the thunder of the waterfall from far of but the falls themselves were still hidden behind clouds of mist.

"How far do you think we have to walk" I yell at Annabeth over the thundering of the water. Despite the jury being relatively easy without being attacked or anything dangerous in our way the long journey through the beautiful world was taking its toll on us. Annabeth cloths are dirty. Her faces was covered in grime.

I suspected I'm not looking better but Annabeth still pulled it of. The grime also gave her a dangerous look and didn't diminish her beauty in any way.

Her eyes were as stormy gray as ever and sparkle more than ever before. So in my opinion is that she absolute beautiful. We didn't dare take a bath because the water is freezing despite the warm climate and when Annabeth tried to wash her shirt in it I wasn't capable of drying it of wich meant Annabeth would have to run shirtless. Not that I'd mind but she expected that I would give her my shirt. In the end and after a lot of painful kicks and punches Annabeth got my shirt. But anyway.

She glares at me,"I don't know seaweed brain. Don't yell at me" she yells back. After what seems like ages of climbing over wet sharp rocks we finally reach the waterfall. It was probably massive but we could barely see our hands through the mist. The only way I knew where to go was because of my ability to sense water.

Wich means I also can sence my surrounding. Holding my hand tightly ( Yes Annabeth is still a bit scared of water. She didn't mind swimming in a lake or at the beach at camp. But when water moves at these speeds it still freaks her out) we stumble long the wall of the cliff. Finely we touch rock. Suddenly Annabeth hugs me tightly. Leaning against the rock, I pull her into my arms. She was Trembling slightly ( under normal circumstances that would be a total overkill but the icy could crystal clear water was almost freaking me out too. The river was ...Not normal.)

Annabeth pov.  
So embarrassing but having so much water moving so fast around me still freaks me out. After about a minute we start moving again. Thankfully away from the water. With only Percy´s hand to guide me, I stumbled through the thick mist.

After what seems like hours we finely left the cloud and looked back at the waterfall but could we a white mist cloud over 300ft high. Great Percy´s is still dry while I'm soaked but at least the grime in my hands and face is gone. " Dry me off Seaweed brain"

" I don't think I will...even if I could." he grins at me evilly looking up and down my soaked body." You are such a perv Percy." I looked up at him.  
"Well I can't deny that. " Then he moves close to me his hands on my hips. I throw my arms around his neck and our lips as he pulls up my Orange camp shirt and pulls it over my head. I judo trow him and find myself lying on him.

Soft Grass under my hands. Our lips meet again.

–-line breaker-

A few hours later we decided that we had traveled enough for the day. By the time Percy agreed to dry my cloths they were already dry anyway. Now we just managed to gather firewood in the darkens. It had taken even longer to find our cloths that spread out were we had droped then. Now as I was leaning against Percy thoughts like possible pregnancies hit me.

We would have to be more careful in the future. Suddenly I could hear a soft voice singing. It was Percy. It know Percy isn't the best singer in the world. And he doesn't get half of the tones right but at this moment to me it is absolutely beautiful. I push Percy on his back and curl up against his side and close my eyes. At one time Percy dares to fidget but I just growl at him and he stops moving. A few moments later I drift of to sleep.

**I hope you had lot´s of fun. Please review. **

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	4. A new face

**Still no Reviews? Okay...I hope you have fun. Check out my other stories.  
**

Annabeth pov.v  
I open my eyes and saw a lot of black...stuff. That something turned out to be Percy´s hair.  
I freed my face from the mass and poke him in the stomach with my finger to wake him up.  
"ump". Ohh well that didn't work. This time I poke him in his ear since that just has to get his attention and as expected he opens his eyes.

"What's going on Wise girl?" He moans, his eyes pointing is slightly different directions. He blinks a few times and his eyes come back into focus.  
"Percy, you are drooling again." He wipes the drool away with his hand and grins at me and only now do I notice that I was lying on top of him. So I role of him and get up.  
"Come on Percy. Breakfast". A look in our bags and notice that we only have the food for one more day. " Seaweed brain. We are going dry on rations." I tell him a bit worried. "But we still have food. Right?" He asks going pail. "Yes but only for today and only if we skip lunch."  
For some reason this seems to calm him down. " So I'm getting breakfast?" I sigh and nod. "So...What's the problem?" He asks with a confused look on his face.

"Seaweed brain". I scold him. He also gets up.  
We eat our breakfast sitting across of each other in the soft grass. Wile eating I listen to the distant thundering of waterfall until I notice Percy stating at me." What?" I ask self-conscious. "You used to be cute after waking up. Your face used to be all scrunched up and your hair used to stick out in all directions." I run my hands through my hair trying to find something wrong with them." And now?" I ask nervously.

"You look as if you just came from a stylist. The makeup is missing but you look better without it anyway" he grins sheepishly. I pull out my new dagger/sword (still can't decide wich) and look at my reflection in the perfect smooth silver metal. Percy war right. My face looked as if an artist had perfected my feathers. They were a bit sharper and my lips are a bit darker red. Also the little imperfections were gone.

The slightly to big gap between my teeth or the little birthmark on the edge of my jaw was also gone. Also there were no hikies and after last night I was destined to have some. I touched my face and feel soft warm skin. Okay this is scary but there nothing to do about it at the moment and it also makes no trouble. I sheaf my dagger and strap it around my leg.

Then we pack our things. Only when Percy takes my bag and finishes packing it for me did Notice that I had lost myself. I couldn't decide if I liked the changes happening to me. That all scars had disappeared was one thing but it now my appearance was also changed slightly. " Is everything alright Percy asks me. " I think so. Let's go"  
We shoulder our bags and follow the path back into a forest. After a few feet I just can't stand it anymore and grab Percy hand. So we are on our way.

–-line breaker-

The sun was already setting by the time we made a break. We still haven't reached the lake and decided skip dinner to have a meal in our stomach in the morning. At the pace we were walking we wouldn't manage another day with out breakfast. As we both lay down in the soft grass to sleep I take Percy´s hand. For the next few minutes we look into each others eyes.

Next morning.  
We stuff down the food as fast as we can and refill our water bottles at a nearby creek and then we were of again. We didn't talk much today to save our strength. If we didn't make it today we would be in trouble.

Even though we are in a forest, I did not know what is safe to eat and what not. As I said. We truly are in a new world. Finally short before sunset we arrive at a huge clearing and find our self at the shore of a big Lake. Suddenly someone steps out the shadow of a tree at the shoreline. She looked as if she was about 17 years old.

She has dark brown hair and honey collared eyes. Through her hair, pointed ears were visible. Her face had sharply cut features and her eyebrows were also slanted slightly. She was inhumanely beautiful. Her figure is slim and muscular but she didn´t look like Clarissa.

She remembers me of a tigers. Elegant and deadly. To finish of he look she had a thin sword in a black sheaf hanging from her hips. And she was wearing brawn leather boots and a simple green top and pants that went shortly under her knees showing her well-trained calves.

Around her lower arms she had brown leather braces. Before either Percy or I could say of do anything apart of staring at her she raised her Hand in freezing spoke up with a low muscle vice. "Greetings Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson. I am Lydia out of the house of Farodin.

"hmm hi hmm" I elbow Percy in the stomach. At this the girl broke a playful and mischievous grin hinting that she was a lot more easy going that she let on at first sight. She walks up to us. Her moves were like a dancer or fencer and grasps my lower arm. I recognize the gesture as a classical greeting under warriors and return it.

"Farodin told me you were coming and sent me to await you here. I've heard a lot about you Annabeth and I also heard a bit about you Percy." She said this in a way that made me ask my self how much she actually knew about us. " So since you already know our names I won't bother telling you them again."

Lydia nods : "You must be hungry" She beckons us to follow her to were she had come forth first.

Behind a bush lay a blanket and that what laid on it let my stomach rumble. Judging from the noises coming from Percy's stomach he was hungry to. Especially since we had only eaten dried meat, increasingly dry bread for the last few days this was a real feast. On top of the blanked lay half a dozen big silver bowl filled with grapes, strawberries, blueberries, oranges, lemons and watermelons. and everything es imaginable but the best thing was still to come. A few meters away was a rowing fire which I had somehow missed before hand on it stuck on a long metal rod with a handle to turn it was cooking a wild boar with a honey crust.

" Since I know that Farodin always forgets to pack enjoyable food for others. I thought you would enjoy a welcoming feast." Lydia told us grinning.  
The next hour we didn't talk much. There wasn't time since our mouth never were empty.  
–-Line breaker-–-

It had gotten dark and the only light was the fire behind our backs, the stars and fire flies dancing between the trees. We were now sitting on a rock dangling our sore feet in the cool water. Percy had his arm around me and I was leaning against his arm.  
Lydia was sitting next to us looking into the stars. It almost seemed that she was having a silent conversation with them.

Then I notice something,"Percy is everything alright? You have barely said a word since we arrived here." He looks at me surprised." Yes I think I'm alright." Suddenly Lydia spoke up, " It's hard getting the hang of something you already understood." Confused I turn to Lydia Percy nods glumly:"It's like trying to understand something but every time you try to put he facts together they don't make sense anymore."

I turn even more confused to Percy. What the heck were they talking about. I hate not understand something "Don't worry. You'll get the hang if it in no time". Now I crack: "What the heck are you talking about?" Lydia bursts out laughing and the sound seems so pure and happy I couldn't help but smile. It was like music. It filled you with hope. The sound reminded me of a song called Athem of the World. Percy replied. " My powers. I can sense the water but I can't control it. I'm pretty sure I could breath under water but every time I try to manipulate it feels like trying to grab mist."

He reach out with his free hand and points his fingers out at the water and his face scrunched up in concentration (wich looked really annoying) at first nothing happens but then the water start rippling a bit and a single drop of water forgets the concept of gravity. It hovers for a few seconds and drops back into the water.

It was nothing in comparison of hat I had seen him do like creating hurricanes or letting a volcano erupt but Percy looked really please with him self. "I'm alive" he stated proudly. What a Seaweed brain. Then I can't stand not knowing any more.

Yes, I know curiosity killed the cat but I'm an Athenian. So I struggle to find a question that doesn't Sound to noise. "So Lydia. You said you are from he house of Farodin"

She stayed silent for a second but then mumbled something like "Just like her mother." then she sat up a bit starter and started.

"I wasn't born into his house but after my birth parents died in battle Farodin took me in. That was about 23 years ago." I looked at her in surprise. I should by now be used to people being a lot older then they look but she unlike Farodin also seemed young. Okay. Apollo is also like an immature teenager but something always gave him away.  
Lydia looks slightly offended." Hey...we all start young at some point. I'm 26 years old"  
"What do you mean young. I had you for 17. "

She smiles sheepishly. "The others always say I'm much to immature for my age although I think Farodin prefers me this ways. 17 you say. Well they normally say I behave like a 12 year old. And with young I mean that most are thousands of years old. Quite a few are even older than your parents." I breath out.  
she smile softly.

"I can tell that you are struggling not to drown me in questions so I will just answer what I can." Percy spoke up. " What are you.?" "I am an elf"  
"You said there were others. How many?"

"There are 4 kingdoms. The name of the one you are standing is Albenmark. Altogether maybe a bit over three billion. We are right now in the oldest and the most powerful kingdom. Our Population is about one billion."  
And the next two hours passed with us exchanging stories until we lay down to sleep. Suddenly a soft, crystal clear voice split the night as Lydia sang in a strange graceful language. I curled up against Percy and closed my eyes. Then I pass into a world of colorful and happy dreams.

In the next morning I woke up first. I nudge Percy and he also wakes up.

Then I stand up and walk over to the place were Lydia was sleeping peacefully sleeping to wake her up. She was cuddling with her sword wich seemed really strange. Who does that?

Just before I touch her skin there was suddenly a blurred movement and I could feel the world spinning around me. Then something icy cold and sharp pressed it self against my throat. Lydia had one knee on my chest and was holding her sword to my throat. The blade was pale silver and slim for its length. Percy shouted in alarm but then Lydia seamed to relies who I was and stood up and helped me to my feet. Then she sheathed her sword. " Sorry Annabeth. You just surprised me." " It's quite alright" I stutter. I had never been so outmatched before. For breakfast we ate the leftovers from yesterday."

She smiles at us and pulled on a traveling cloak. All her belongings were in a little bag that she had slung over her shoulder and was now waiting for us.

Damn she was fast. We also packed our bags that had become a lot lighter since the beginning of the trip.

"So, how long do we have to travel until we reach were ever we are going." Percy asked.  
"We are traveling to Val Carid. If I were alone it would be there by tomorrow morning but with you we shroud be there by tomorrow evening.

The city is our Capital and it has about two hundred thousand citizens. Most of us live in little villages of wonder the wild in little groups or alone. And since of kingdom covers this entire world, most of my kin are spread out pretty fin. I think you will love the architecture." I nod.  
"Then you will love the place."

Finally we were already to continue the journey. Packing had taken longer because Percy thought he had lost some of his possessions until 30 minutes later he realized that he had already packed them. He whole while Lydia and I leaned against a tree with an amused expression on her face while watching Percy display his helpless.

Under normal circumstances I would help him but it seamed much more fun leaning against the tree with my new friend and watching Percy's open display of lack of organization .

Especially since I and Lydia both new where his things were.

When Percy finely got ready he grumbled at us ,"Thanks for your help"  
I couldn't help but laugh and Lydia also cracked a smile.

I walk up to Percy and give him a kiss to cheer him up a bit. Then we follow Lydia through the forest.  
"You know. Hanging around with you guys is great. All the others are boring and always so nice and perfect with perfect manors. Even the few other kids in the city always behave perfect and polite. It drives me crazy.

With you guys it´s always easy going. My kin have perfected the ability to say something and mean the opposite. You say what´s on your mind. You show open what you think and barley hold anything back. It refreshing."  
Both of us give her a startled look. "I think elves don't normally have ADHD." Noticed Percy somehow Lydia got the meeting even though I don't know how. " I can look into your memories to fill the gaps." Seeing the look on our faces she quickly added.

"It is forbidden to go into the personal memories but it helps to evade misunderstandings. That's how I got the ADHD thing. I'm not sure if elves can get it because if we can then I have it." That calms us down but still. Being friends with someone who can read your thoughts...

"Could I keep you out of my mind?" I ask.

"Yes you will learn how to in due time", Lydia replies.  
"Can you only read thoughts or how far does hat ability go?" Percy asks. At this Lydia laughs. " Thinking like a warrior. Every member or my race has this ability. How powerful his or her ability is a question of how strong the mind is and how good the individual's ability to concentrate is. I could, if I wanted to, talk to you only with my mind. I could read your thoughts and look into your depest memories. I could show you mine. I could overwhelm you and control your body or steal your life force or give you mine if I wanted to."At this Percy turns pale.  
"Don't worry you will learn how to protect yourself fast enough. Ohhhh and we can control magic. Not all of us can do the same amount but we all can." "Magic? What do you mean?" Lydia raised one hand and on her palm a glowing white light flickers into existence." But its risky. One mistake and you could be dead so we don't use complex spells often."

I nod but Percy looks confused. Before he can start asking more questions and behave like an Athenian Lydia cuts across him " Now I have told you quite a lot. Now it´s your turn to tell me a bit. Tell me about your world and what its like. I've never left this one."

So we both tell her everything about our lives and what the other humans were like and how much it sucked to be a demigod. I suddenly realize how much there is to tell. Because no madder how much I told, there is always still a story to tell and after a while Lydia also starts telling her own so we found out that Farodin was the elven king of Albenmark and how he had taken her in.

What she had experienced while wondering the wild or the pranks she would play on her kin. Also of Farodins best friend. A woman named Arora who had been his companion since birth (wich most likely meant that she to was a premortal goddess) . How the two loves each other more than their one lives.

Or the fact that they were not a couple even though Lydia said that it was clear how much they liked each other and how it was impossible to separate them and how Lydia was desperately trying to get them together.  
And the rest of the journey passed with a lot of laughing. In he evening we sat around the fire and Lydia told us that we would reach the edge if the forest was a bit over one hour walking away. The next morning we quickly packed our things and continued on our way telling each other stories until we reached the end of the forest.

Percy pov.  
Suddenly we step out of the green murky light and into the sun. I shielded my eyes for a few seconds to get used to the light. We were on the edge of a big plane, littered with little farm houses and fields in the distance maybe seven miles away was a huge gray mountain with shallow slope that get steeper to the top. Although it was hard to estimate I would say the mountain is about 3 miles. Lydia pointed at the mountain. "That is Val Carid."

**Okay. I am hoping you are having lots of fun. If this story sucks then tell me that please...okay? Please Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	5. A new home

**Here you are**

**To Aeternus verimas: Will do.**

**To KingmakerN: Maybe but not for now.. Sorry.**

Percy pov.

We had finely reached the 90ft high white city walls. It had taken up the better part of the day to cross the planes and it had started raining buckets while we were crossing a wide open space but we did get to see more elves tending to the fields. They even managed to look graceful doing that. Now we enter the gate. Now we were entering the gates.

Once through it, we found ourselves in a massive courtyard. A few feet away stood a warrior clad in silver armor and a round shield strapped to his arms. In his hands lay a spear with a long thin metal tip on the top. The streets were packed and clean.) It was surprisingly quiet since everyone was speaking in a normal volume and there were also no cars. It seamed like the elves had tried to grow a forest in their stone city and they had succeed from the looks of it. Form the outside the city looked dead but in the inside is was thriving with plant life.

As soon as we got within a mile of the city Annabeth's jaw dropped open. The entire city had been carved out of the mountain. It had seven visible walls with towers with ballistae on them. The city was huge and beautiful. The combination of snow white stone and poison ivy gave a breathtaking mixture. There were fountains and trees and flowerbeds wherever you looked. The first thing that you noticed was that city had earlier been built in the expectation of being attacked. Sometimes the streets looked more like a forest than a part of a city. The best part was that everywhere were elves doing what ever they did. Like talking with each other. Selling and buying food our other things. What startled me is that I had only seen a hand full of children and we had now seen thousands of elves. By nightfall and after hours of wandering through a maze of streets we finally reached the top. The top level was the most impressively fortified. The walls were shaped like a star to maximize the number of archers. They were over 100 feet high.

On top of the walls throned a huge castle was built with dozens of white towers into the sky. Inside the defenses was a courtyard protected by a handful of guards. Lydia led us into the Keep and into a maze of corridors. Finely we reached our destination, two dark double doors. Lydia pushed them open to revealed a library. By the window stood Farodin but this Farodin had tanned skin and golden hair and looked like he was about 20 years old. He was as tall and muscular as ever.

For a king he was wearing simple cloths. A plain white tunic and sandals but his eyes were still deep dark blue pools. By his side stood a young woman who looked to be about his age. She was breathtaking beautiful with black hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. She was smaller than Farodin, maybe as tall as me with a slim figure and was wearing a light green dress. Then she turned to us and our eyes met and I my skin starting to tingle and my hair standing on end.

So this was Arora. Annabeth quickly grabs my hand and follow Lydia into the room. "The great Hunteress returns and has fulfilled her glorious quest," Farodin teased. When he said this, Lydia glared at him, Arora to our surprise hit him in the back of the head and both burst out laughing. After a few seconds they calm down again. "So we meet again," Farodin greeted us in his low musical voice. Arora just looked at us curiously. Lydia had told us that Arora was just as powerful as Farodin the difference was but that Farodin was more of the warrior. He had chosen the way of the sword. Suddenly a vast consciousness touched mine and with vast I mean if my mind is a bucket full of water then this was the Pacific. It was Arora.

"Greetings Percy Jackson. I have followed your progress for a while. You have done well. The time will come when you ask yourself what chance you have to change the outcome of a story. Just remember that most of the time small things change the tide.  
Times are changing Percy. This will either end in a tragedy or in a comedy. There is the potential for both."  
Then Arora withdrew from my mind. Well that was helpful...  
"Well you must be tired. You are here now and all else can wait."

We shall talk more later." We said our good byes and Lydia led us through the maze of hallways to our rooms.

The room was vast and had a balcony that overlooked the black tiled roofs of the city. There was a big bed and a closet and a bookshelf. At one wall lay a fire place and in the middle of the room was a big table. It was a quite nice room. " I will come back in the morning and pick you up for breakfast." And with those words Lydia left the room.

We decided to call it a day and retire so we pulled off our worn-out clothes and tracking boots and then dumped them on a chair. Then we climbed into the soft bed and I cuddeled against my wise girl._  
_

**So this was it for today. I hope you had fun. Please Review**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	6. 21 years

**21 years**

**Here you go. I hope you have lots of fun with all this oh and I deserve a few Reviews.  
**

_If written in this cool slanted style than the speech is in the elven language._

Two years later

Annabeth pov. (while sparing)

I jumped back and barely managed to evade the swing of Lydia sword and immediately used the chance to counter with a stab to her stomach. But she evaded the strike with inhuman speed and grace. Her sword came up in a silver ark and I just manage to deflect the swipe with my shield and then duck under another swipe too my head.  
Then I try to cleave Lydia in the hip. To my surprise Lydia deflected the strike instead of evading it. The blow send a painful shock up my arm. Before I could recover Lydia kicked me in the chest sending me flying to the ground and my sword flying from my hands.

Dams that girl was fast. Lydia stretched out her hand and helped me up. As usual I was panting for breath while Lydia was breathing normal. From the sideline Percy and Alvis ( a friend of Percy) were laughing about me loosing to Lydia...again._ "Do you want to go against Lydia seaweed brain?_" I snap at him.

"_Hmm no_" Percy answered stopping to laugh immediately. What caused Alvis to laugh even more until Lydia started smiling evil. _"I Lydia of Albenmark challenge you to a duel."_ she said to Alvis.  
Alvis stopped laughing on the spot but got up and pulled out his sword. As I passed Lydia to sit next to Percy I whispers to her, "_Give him hell_" knowing fully that Alvis could hear every word I said.

It had been two years since we had come two Albenmark and both Percy and I had learned the native language of the elves. Okay...I had gotten the basics relatively fast and Percy had also gotten the hang if it surprising fast after learning that just because Lydia, Arora and Farodin could speak English didn't mean that other elves could to. Only a handful could because the elves rarely visited earth but most had learned ancient Greek since the elves used to visit earth back in the day, the city of Athens had been a relatively popular.  
But being the immortals that they were most haven't even heard of the language. But most elves had learned basics a wide variety of language they would most likely need in there lives (sadly English wasn't one of them. Not important enough)  
In any case. Lydia whisper back. _" Oh yes. I shall"_ and we grinned at each other.  
Lydia was the best fighter under our generation of future knights. She had spent most of her life training with Farodin and I also heard she had been a natural talent.  
Percy had ones again displayed his ability to be liked by people. He was kind, generous and Loyal, all were things that elves appreciated. He was also a natural born leader. He inspired loyalty and friendship and so to my surprise he had been voted leader of our group. I had expected Lydia would be voted since she was more or les the princess of Albenmark but it seamed that elves didn't give a crap. It seamed that Farodin also doesn't really rule Albenmark. He more or les represented the kingdom.

The elven race was quite capable of ruling itself. Of course he led the armies in war or organized things that needed to be done. (especially huge feasts, elves loves those) but despite of that he doesn't really do anything. Lydia had told me that if it went after him he wouldn't be king at all but he was popular and die a good Job and no one suitable wanted the position so the other elves kept giving him reasons to stay.  
Back to the present. I walked over to Percy and decided to tease him so I sat on his lap and I wasn't disappointed. " _ahhh you are sweaty_" complained Percy. He quickly noticed that his complains didn't change me sitting on his lap so he gave up. Using the chance I laid my hand over a scrape on my knee that I had gotten from falling on the ground after being kicked Lydia and healed it. Yes to everyone surprise I was actual able to perform a limited amount if magic. Percy wasn't able to control magic but had gotten the opportunity to show of his abilities during a splash fight while swimming in a Lake with the other students. He had ones tried his hurricane thing while fighting Lydia wich had proven a bad tactic because she had retaliated with magic and blasted him 10ft through the air.

Alvis and Lydia had taken position opposite of each other with swords at the ready. Then the battle began. This time Lydia doesn't hold back like she would do with Percy and me. It was clear that every single comrade of ours could overpower us with ease because neither Percy nor I could match the elves natural born strength or speed so we trained to perfect our techniques in wich we surpassed most of the other students.  
Lydia and Alvis´s swords met in a shower of sparks and they separated again. Then the two students looked at each other for a heartbeat then engaged again. There movements looked as if they were dancing and so they danced back and forth over the courtyard sitting at each other with a speed Know humans could ever hope to match. Then I closed my eyes smiling a bit to myself as Alvis started to lose and yelped and groaned every time Lydia broke threw his cover.  
I really love this Life...

A few years later.  
Lydia pov.  
Only a week ago Percy, Annabeth me and about a dosed other elves had been sworn in as knights and it had been one of the proudest days of my life. There was no debating.  
Percy was our leader and Annabeth was our strategist while I was second in command. What the two half bloods lacked in strength and speed they made up with their courage, determination and boldness. We were all wearing long silver chain males and a white cloaks.  
So now we were hiding in the darkens watching a camp that lay by a river wich was occupied by about 70 solders. The about 50 slaves lay bound and gagged in the middle in one of the many worlds inhabited by humans. Our orders were to free them and out a stop to the Duke who had resorted to slavery to fill his treasury. Humans really were a strange race. Who in their right mind would force his one kin to work for them. They outnumbered us about 6 to one so it wouldn't be an even fight. Suddenly a tidal wave erupted out of the river sending the solders into disarray. That was the signal to attack. As one we drew our weapons and charged toward them. Yulivee ( one of the Elves) sent an arrow streaking past me.

It buried itself in the throat of the leader of solders. We were only about 20 seconds away. Finely we reached our enemies who had by now gotten up and picked up their weapons.  
They were cold, wet, scared, had no idea what they were facing, were fiscally weaker than us and now leaderless. Finely we left the darkens and broke into the camp. One soldiers swing a two handed war hammer at me.  
I easily sidestep. Then I spin around my self and use the momentum to deliver a two handed blow into the stomach of my enemy.  
The elven steel cut through armor, flesh and bone like a hot razor through butter cutting the man in half.  
Wile dodging a sword aiming for my head I wiped around my blade my sword opening op the throat. By now a red mist was surrounding me. I sence the fear and pain of the solider while he sank to the ground. He was doomed to die.  
I almost felt pity for him but my blood lust clouded me mind .Now I turn around to dispatch the solider who had tried to cut of my head only to see Yulivee who had caught up to us and now had her bow strung over her back and was wealding her two slim short swords. She plunges both blades int her opponents chest.

Annabeth. Pov  
I had come up with the battle plan and was now charging with the elves. Then I saw Lydia reach the enemy troops. I felt a pang of fear for my best friend as a huge man attacked her but she had easy killed him and then swung at another solider. I reached the enemy lines. I used my momentum and bashed one of my enemies enemy with my shield. He stumbled back a few steps. What the heck I thought. I took my chance and kicked the solder in the face knocking him out cold.  
After training with elves for over half a dozen years the mortal humans were slow.  
Another man swung at me with a war-hammer and I just managed to deflect the blow of me shield but the force of the strike knocked me to the ground and sending my dagger flying out of my hand.  
Before I could even try to get up Alvis gracefully jumped in and plunged his sword deep into the man chest and immediately ripped the sword back out sending blood splashing every were (mainly on me). Then jumped back into the fray without sparing the dying man a another look. I get up cursing and draw my spare sword. Then something cracked behind me and I spin around and see a huge unarmed soldier running pell-mell at me. I Stab the man straight in the chest but he keeps on coming, knocks me over and buries me under him. Damn that guy wade tons. Then I saw the mans face. He was young maybe 20. His eyes were filled with fear and then they unfocused. Suddenly dread filled me. I had taken my first life and I was now buried under the body.

Percy pov.  
After the battle was over I noticed Annabeth was gone. Finding her was what I was afraid of or how I would find her. Wile fighting, the mortal soldiers seemed weak, slow and clumsy but it wasn't them. I had became strong, fast and deadly. In comparison to the rest of the elves both Annabeth and I wear week and slow but compared to humans we were death it self. When the fight started I had tried to disarm or wounded my enemies. The rest of the elves had shone no mercy what so ever. I only noticed what really happening when at some point. I had run out of enemies and then noticed all the dead on the ground.  
I now understand what Farodin had said that I have never been on a real battlefield before. In new york or camp half blood there had been a hand full of dead on our side but the enemy army was made out of Monster, they disappeared ones they were destroyed. The few half bloods we only knocked out. What was missing were the bodies. The dirt that had turned to mud because it is soaked blood. Or the innards that burst out of the torso if cut or limbs that had been cut off, many of the dead had gruesome wounds, one had been cut clean in half at the stomach and all his inner Organs had spilled out of the ribcage...okay to much detail.  
Finely I found her or more I found her and she wasn't moving. She was buried under a huge dead body wearing heavy armor.  
I grabbed him the back of his armor and pulled with barley an effect.  
Suddenly Lydia was there and grabbed straps of the dead guy and and pulled and the man nudged a bit. She cursed _"Damn that guy waise at least 130kg. And he is wearing heavy armor."_  
She saw me panicking, readjusts her grip and pulls again. I can see her hard muscles flexing through her chain mail and now the guy starts lifting of Annabeth. I grip the corpses shoulders but my help isn't needed.  
In a display of Lydia massive body strength she finely wrenched the corps up and tosses it a few feet away revealing Annabeths motionless body.  
Her long white cloak and her pale silver chain mail were bathed in blood.  
Suddenly Lydia stands up and starts moving away. At my shocked face she quickly says _"She needs you. I can't help her now. I may be able to help later but you will also need her when it hits you."_ Then she became one with the shadows.  
Not understanding what she meant I crouched down to Annabeth to check for her breath only to find her silently crying. Now Lydia words made sense. Her body wasn't wounded. But her mind was. Then she slung her arms around me and started crying. We stake like that for a few minutes. Finely I looked up not  
notice that I had buried my face in my wife's hair. The slaves were already long gone. A few feet away in a half circle our brothers and sisters in arms were waiting for us, giving us the time we needed.  
They looked like they had just jumped out of a storybook. Everyone of their armors was sprayed with blood and there cloaks were also covered with blood stains. Their drawn blades glinting red in the moonlight._ "Do you want me to carrie you"_ I quietly ask the beautiful young woman who thanks to her immortality hadn't aged a bit. She still looked 19. Even though in truth she would now be 26. "_ No"_ ,she whispers back. I take her hand and help her up._ "Okay. let us go home. Get everything ready. Lydia you know what to do."_ Lydia had special orders. She would set out and kill the man responsible for the slavery. Then she would meet up with us on he way home.  
So we packed up and continued on way home.

Percy pov.  
A few years later.  
In one of the many human worlds a city had been laid wast be an earthquake. We had been deployed to help he untended and uphold Marshall law so that the heavenly damaged City didn't drop into chaos. Luckily you could access the city from the sea so Farodin had given us a massive 120m long warship ship with over 300 oars and 3 masts. At the stern was a massive ballista. At the railing on both sides there were half a dozen more medium sized ballistae.

It kind of reminded me of my time on the Argo II. So, my command was kind of upgraded. I was the chosen leader of my fellow knights. That means 14 fighters plus me and Annabeth plus a handful of healers that would be needed to help the wounded. Then also 250 elven soldiers, 300 manning the oars and 50 sailors running the ship wich was the crew needed for a full wartime deployment of the Courage (name of the warship). And Albenmarks flagship was a beauty.

The dark brown polished wood was gleaming in the sunlight.  
Annabeth, Avis, Lydia and I stood at the railing debating the massive Problem.  
We could see the smoking city in the distance. Gishild, the captain of the Courage approached us. "_ We will arrive in two hours"_ she reported. _"Okay, we will need to get to work as soon as we arrive."_  
Gishild nodded then turned to he crew.

_" All hands to your stations. Unlock the armory. Balistae crews! Stand bye and man the oars. Recover the sails and lay down the mast."_ Her orders were relayed threw out the ship. The war was ready for battle. Only the huge ammunition for the ballistae was kept at a minimum since we wouldn't need it.  
The big cargo bays filled with food and another supplies the city would need to survive. Suddenly the vessel exploded with action. Soldiers were pulling on armor and sails were retrieving the sail. The oars were lowered into the water. Ones the sails had been secured the three masts were laid on their sides.

Then deep inside the ship a drum started beating giving the elves manning the oars their speed.  
After what seemed like ages we reached the harbor. The city was a mess. Most pears were destroyed but we managed to find one that had the ability to bear a ship of our size.  
We threw lines over the ships railing and the few of the remaining guards the large city had scrambled to tie the ship up. Then we lowered the gangway.  
I and Annabeth step on the gangway First. On the pier we were awaited by a hand full of guards.  
I waked up to the guards and said. _"We are hear to help."_

Somewhere on a Trip in the wild.  
Annabeth pov.  
Lydia, Avis, Percy, and me were wondering the wild. It was kind of a double date since Lydia and Avis had started dating about two year ago. We were on a week-long trip to some lake in some valley of Albenmark. Today it was a Special since this was Percy and mine wedding day.  
But Percy didn't Know that. What a Seaweed brain. How could you forget a wedding day. Okay. The elves had a different calendar then we humans had. But still. He could have just done the math.  
It wasn't that hard. Anyway were just hanging out on a double  
date.

A few years later.  
Someone knocked on Percy and my room door. The door opens and Lydia enters the room, _"Farodin wants to Talk to us."_ So we follow her through the halls and up flights of stares. Finely after what seemed like hours we reached Aroras and Farodins room. They were standing there waiting for us. Lydia stopped before them and folded her hands behind her back and we stood on either side of for. Farodin and started " As I understand you world has recently experienced two wars. Correct?" " That was more then 20 years ago." Percy Pointed out." Farodin nodded looking really pleased with himself. Arora just rolled her eyes at her soul mate.

They were so cute together. As far as I knew they haven't ever even kissed. They were even worse then Percy and I had been._ "So. You will return to Earth and maintain a presence while keeping a low profile. As far as I've heard you went to a high school named goody. Now you three plus Alvis will go to school there since you can all, more or less speak English. We have already signed you in to the school and we've bought a house. There you will meet up with two other warriors who will also be under your command for the time of the mission. Your tools are already stocked and you closet are filled. We have also already bought school Materials. Your cover story is that you moved to YN from abroad."_  
_"We have no papers."_ Percy jumped in.  
"All taken care of. Now go and prepare." okay Farodins behavior started freaking me out. He doesn't seem like a premortal at all at the moment. He looked playful and young with his golden blond hair and tanned skin. his eyes always gave him away. These were the same premortals that they have always been. We gave our farewells and left the room.

**And so they travel back to earth. This will be fun. Please Please Review**

**It´s kind of sucks having to work without them. So tell me what you think.  
**

**Henrie Locker.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. I will rewrite this story from the point in wich they return to earth. I played a pen and paper game and now am hungry for this story.  
**

_When written like this the spoken part is in the elven tongue._

Percy pov.

We came to a stop in front of a school. Annabeth caught up to me and grabbed my hand and looked at our old school with uneasiness written over her face. We had crashed in a hotel for the last few days. Lydia and Alvis had gotten our version about who schools on earth were. We were both kicked out of multiple schools and both had ADHD and dyslexia so our recollections wern´t to great. Okay mine wern´t to great. Annabeth got kicked from schools all the time but still loved to go to them. Children of Athena were usually obsessed with education so there was no salvation for me. That was something very annoying about her because she frequently forced me to join her in the royal library in the palace in Albenmark but I would not take her any different.

I guess they imagined a torture chamber. Now, over the weekend we have given them a be a human teen ager crash course. They had failed miserably so we had given them a insight of our memories this morning that they wouldn´t do anything stupid. I was especially worried about Lydia because the young elf had a dagger strapped around her leg under her jeans and I knew from experience that she had no trouble with ending a life.

Alvis was a lot more human then Lydia from his reactions. Sadly he was raised by a lot more conservative family wich meant he was much to polite to be a human teenager. Lydia was very blunt and told every one what she thought while Alvis was careful that he didn´t insult some one. He was raised by a very old and respected family while Lydia...well she was raised by Farodin who was able to act like the other elves but just didn´t want to most of the time when he was around Lydia.

So yeah she was a lot more impulsive then any other elf I knew. "I can´t believe that we are here again." I mumbled still half hoping to wake up again. "Yeah I know. Isn´t this awesome. We can do the school year we missed because of the war." She said brightly. I didn´t dare mention that we had different opinions on this.

"Hey. So this is the place." Lydia looked at the school apprehensively. I guess she believed my description of the school more then Annabeth´s. Annabeth glared at her. "Don´t be like that. Just because Percy hates school doesn´t mean you have to. Try to enjoy it."

Lydia knew better then to fight with Annabeth. If she started it Annabeth would not give up until she converted Lydia to a nerd. Alvis looked at the school building as impassive as always.

"Come on. Let us get in there." I mumbled. I grabbed Annabeth´s hand and headed toward the school.

Lydia pov.

Alvis and I followed Percy and Annabeth into the building. The two were as always holding hands. It was kind of quite to be honest. They showed their affection for each other a lot more openly then anyone else I knew. Well maybe Farodin and Arora were even more extreme but sadly they never kissed or anything. I ran my hand over my ears and eyebrows instinctively. I had magically altered my appearance some what and I didn´t like it at all. My ears were round and my eyebrows were less slanted. Also my cheekbones were a little less high then usual. In other words when I looked into the mirror I nearly had a panic attack. This was me but not me at the same time. It was a me with human roughness added...and I didn´t like it that much. Plus Annabeth had made me leave my sword in the car and made me promise to hid my dagger unless absolutely necessary. There front of the school yard was already crowded with small groups of young humans and the closer we got the more students there were. Finally we reached the school door and enterred the building. The smell of sweat and other unpleasant things was nearly over whelming. I decided to only breathe though my mouth.

So I followed my half blood friends thought the school. The noise was nearly over whelming so it kind of blocked out Percy´s and Annabeth´s voice. I looked next to me to Alvis. The elf was pale. Damn how could humans like this. Val Carid was a civilised place even when we celebrated. There was music and everything. It was always...often enough literally. This was chaos and from what I heard it was always like this. When we entered the building every one went silent and and stared at us. I decided then and there that humans were really perverted. Even worse then Percy and Annabeth and I walked in on them when they were...well giving each other special attention wich they did a lot. When we had nothing to do they were some times locked in their room for at a time. Here the human males were staring at me and Annabeth hungrily. This was going to be interesting. Annabeth turned around to me. Then she spoke in my mind. _"Calm down Lydia. You look like you are going to kill some one."_ Rolling my shoulders a bit I follow the blond eternal teen ager through the building not bothering to answer._"You spent years in this place?" I _call over to Percy ignoring the confused look everyone was giving us for some reason. Percy shook his shoulders not really caring.

Annabeth pov.

As I entered the office I had to admit that I was uneasy about Lydia. I had told her and Alvis again and again not to kill anyone but she was impulsive enough to simply crush some ones spine with out really thinking about it. The woman at the desk was small, round and had short, very curly hair.

"Hello. We are new students. Can we please have our time tables." I asked. English sucked. I mean it was a blunt language. We had previously deside how to call ourselves. I was as in the distant past Annabeth Chase. Percy was well...Percy Jackson. Then there was Lydia. We decided to let her be my sister so her name was Lydia Chase. Alvis was given the last name Longolin wich was the name of his birth city.

I talked a bit to the woman in English and explained everything. To be honest English was a graceless and quite awkward language. I let Lydia into my mind to learn things like what is a computer and how does it work. Computers did change in the last twenty years. They were a lot flatter then they used to. Back in my day they were boxes. (I have no Idea how the world will be in twenty one years so simply imagine that this world is today and PJO plays twenty one years ago.)

To be honest I enjoyed it when Lydia went through my thoughts. I noticed her mind as a strange unearthly music. Strange, eary but beautiful at the same time. When I was interested I could see the world from her point of view. Her memories were a lot sharper then those of humans. Also she had better senses then humans or half bloods did. So it was quite magnificent.

Finally the woman gave us our timetables, locker numbers and books wich we stuffed into our bags. Well everything exsept the locker numbers wich I kept in my hands. _"Come on everyone." _I called to my friends. The woman at the desk looked at us confused. I ignored her and led our friends out.

I left the office and walked down the hall to the lockers untill Percy pulled me aside. _"What´s wrong Seaweed brain?" _

_"Annabeth. We should speak English Wise Girl. You know to blend in."_

I froze. I had forgotten about that again. I mean I barely spoke english over the last few years. "Okay. Lydia, use English." I told her. To my surprise English felt course and rough on my tongue. "Good Idea. I can´t believe we forgot that." Lyida told in her graceful, musical voice. Even though I could make out her elven accsent she spoke the language a lot better then I most likely did. I could hear Lydia laughing inside my head at my distress. I punshed her shoulder ignoring now Percy´s and Alvis´s confused looks. To my pleasant surprise our lockers were really close. Lydia´s and mine were next to each other. Percy´s was a few feet away and Alvis´s was on the other side of the hallways

I looked down at my time table.

_"Hey Lydia. We now have History."_I told the girl next to me. She was already finished with sorting in her books. "Speek English Annabeth." The elf reminded me. I cursed her. "English sucks Lydia. I mean after speaking your language for the last few years made me lose my taste for it." Lydia burst out laughing. "You are just out of practise with the language. You will relearn it." I nodded glumly untill a pair of strong Seaweed brain arms snaked them selves around my waist. "Seaweed brain." I cried out happily. Percy chuckled. "You havn´t called me a Seaweed brain in english in years." He chuckled into my hair. "I missed it." She adds. I smiled a bit. "Come on. Let us go to class. I am so excited." "Now. No one forget that Percy is the boss." I remind every one. And so we head to the first class.

Mark Vella (son of Ares) pov.

I heard we would get four new students today and two more tomorrow. I also heard that the girl were really really hot so maybe I would have one night stand with one of them. I mean all the girls that you could have I already banged. The others just wern´t interested with me. I looked around and spotted Melanie Di Angelo and Michel Grace. They were grandchildren of Hades, Aphrodite and Zeus but they were all wussies. There parents were turned immortal so Piper, Michel´s mother still looked like eight teen. I had ones tried to have a round with her but sadly she knew how to use a knife.

There parents were legends among us half bloods. They only stood in the shadow of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson. They were the only two I had respect of because Clarisse La ru. My cabin leader who was also immortal and looked like twenty spoke of them in the highest tones.

Okay. I didn´t give a crap about Annabeth. She always called us week and than started talking about great the greatest harrows she has ever heard of and met. So Percy Jackson was the only harrow I wanted to be like. He was tough and strong. Even Michel worshipped him. He may be a better fighter then me but he lacked the stomach for a real fight wich meant he was useless.

The grandchildren of the other veterans were boring. At least we had a acceptable child of Poseidon in Camp. Alexandra was only twelve but she was quite strong and didn´t give a crap about what others thought about her. I guess she didn´t want to disappoint anyone and seem week after filling in Jackson´s foot steps.

Anyway. I and my half blood brother Jordan ran the football team wich meant lot´s of chances to hook up the cheerleaders. We were the most popular jocks. We ran the football team and were just awesome. Sadly there was still the school time. I mean who cared about school.

-line breaker-

I sat down in the back row with my team mates and we joked around a bit until the teacher raised her voice. For ones paying attention paid off for me. Two off the four new comers were girls and they were gorgeous. One of the two girls was about 6ft tall. She was built slim but looked very athletic. She had a gracefully cut face with high cheek bones and warm golden, honey collared eyes and long wavy brown hair. If she was a half blood I would say she was a dedicated fencer judging by the lean and hard arm muscles and the way she stood. The other girl was also seriously good looking and also looked very athletic and also like a fighter. She was about 5,9, blond and was a bit more curvy then the other girl. Her eyes were the intense gray of a daughter of Athena. Sadly she was holding the hand of the male version of Alexandra. He looked like a fighter with his short black hair and sparkling Sea green eyes. He was muscular and had the body of a fencer and swimmer. The other boy looked like a more hansom version of Nico Di Angelo with paler skin and Ice blue eyes.

"Would you please introduce yourself." The teacher asked. The blond spoke with a strange, graceful accent that made it sound a bit as if she was singing. "I am Annabeth Chase." She introduced herself. Then she nodded to the brown haired girl. "This is Lydia." Then she introduced her to male friends as Alvis Longoling and Percy Jackson. I froze internal. Percy Jackson...and did that mean that that was Annabeth Jackson? Chase was most likely her maiden name. How was this possible. They were dead. Maybe it was a joke or a decoy. Either way I needed to inform camp. Suddenly l felt some one sitting down next to me. I looked around. The Percy guy was sitting in the front row next to one of the popular girls named Magdalena who was already trying to start a conversation with him. The Annabeth girl was sitting with the nerds and Alvis was sitting with some loners. I pushed aside all thoughts of any Percy Jackson´s and dead hero´s living because the perfect one night stand was sitting next to me. It was that Lydia girl. She was looking toward the teacher, her honey collared eyes soft and gentle. This was going to be easy. I put my arm around her and she tensed at ones. This however wasn´t strange. "Hey babe. Are you interested in hanging out with us." Her golden eyes met mine. "I think not." She answered coldly. Her voice had the same strange but graceful accent that that Annabeth chick had but it was more prominent. This girls voice was deep, crystal clear and melodic. I I pulled her against me to let her feel my muscles. "Come on babe. Don´t play hard to get at. You know you want me." In stead of answering she pushed my hand away. I rolled my eyes. They always played hard to get at. I slid my arm around her and my hand came to rest on he stomach. I pulled my hand up and let it wander to her sadly very small dress. The girl froze to my satisfaction. She didn´t push me away..this was going great. Then with out looking away from the teacher her hand slowly grabbed mine. Nice, we were holding hands now. Suddenly her eyes narrowed. "You shouldn´t have done that boy." She said in a low and dangerous voice. Before I knew it her grip on my hand suddenly tightened and suddenly her grip became so tight that I screamed out as my hand was crushed with a sticking crack.

Have fun. Please Review.

Winter Wolf over and out.

Winter Wolf over and out.


End file.
